Baby
by starangel2106
Summary: lead off from 'The Gift' more details inside.


DISCLAIMER: Catherine Marshall's beautiful story of Christy is owned  
  
by the Marshall-LeSourd Family, L.L.C. We are in no way seeking profit  
  
or credit for her story. We are continuing the story of Christy for our  
  
own amusement only.  
  
I know you guys want another story. I will continue my Christy fics only not as often. I'll give you this until the summer when I will go into a real story. This is a lead off from "The Gift" I was thinking I would have Christy have the baby and then continue with the baby for a bit. I'll give you a very short story for the time being though.  
  
Chapter/Part: 1  
  
"Christy you're going to be late to school. Get up,"  
  
"Ok, ok I'm up."  
  
This was becoming routine. Neil was going to tell her to give up teaching soon if it continued. She didn't want that. She was due after school was out for the summer and wanted to finish the year. If she wasn't the one being woken up then she was waking Neil although far less. But still it was becoming ridiculous.  
  
"Do you have a lunch packed?"  
  
"Opps. Sorry Neil."  
  
"Ah it's ok. Just get dressed and come down. I'll make you a lunch and take you to the school."  
  
Neil went downstairs when Christy started to find clothes. He went downstairs and into the kitchen. He made a sandwich got some fruit and juice into a paper bag. He then got her bag and stuffed the remaining papers she had on the table in it. Next he got her coat ready. He knew she didn't want to give teaching up yet but this needed to stop. The Easter play was Friday and then that would be one less thing for her to worry about. Then no more extracurricular activities for her. She and he both had been busy since Christmas. Only a few more months til school was out and they had a baby.  
  
"Christy, are you coming?"  
  
"Yes. I'm here. Oh thanking love."  
  
"It's fine let's go your running late."  
  
"Christy we need to talk tonight. So come home as soon as you can." Neil stated while he rode Christy to school.  
  
"Ok." No sense in fighting it.  
  
It was a long day for both Neil and Christy. Christy had a bunch of hyper kids to calm down and listen. Today was Wednesday and they only had one more day of class. Then Friday was the play. But the kids were excited. They had worked hard and were waiting for the play to be over.  
  
Neil on the other hand was decorating the house. He went on his rounds then Dan was on call unless he was really needed. It was Christy's sixth month of being pregnant and he had a small celebration every month. He had flowers in a path from the door to the kitchen. In the kitchen he had a center piece and candles on the table. Then he had they table set for the two of them. He then had the flowers in a path to the living room where he had a place cleared away. Then the flowers lead baby's soon to be room. He had the rocking chair in the middle of the room with a book on the seat. Then the flowers made an I love you path all the way to their room.  
  
When Christy got home she was surprised to see flowers. She was tired after trying to keep the children to calm down. After she took off her shoes and coat she followed the path to the kitchen she looked at the table and sat down to read the note. It said 'C~ stay where you are. I will be there in a few minutes.~ N.' So she sat where she was and set her bag down. She started to take paper out when Neil walked in and took it from her. He then served dinner with a "dinner is served ma'am." During dinner Christy talked about her day and Neil talked about his rounds. He was going to tell her what he had done.  
  
After dinner was finished her told Christy to follow the flowers again and to relax until he came in. When he finished the dishes he went into the living room. He was happy to see his wife sitting lounged. Neil went over to her and pulled her up. He then danced with her for half an hour. After that he walked her to the baby's room. Once inside he picked up the book and sat down. Christy went over and sat on his lap. After they were comfortable he started to read the children book.  
  
It was a long book about smiley faces. After he finished the book he then carried Christy up the steps to their room. Once he set her down he gave her, her pajamas to change into while he changed into his. He laid her down and snuggled up to her. They just laid there and talked about the future. Neil said he would let her teach as long as he thought she was handling it ok. And after Friday she was done with all extracurricular. Shortly after nine-thirty they fall into a dreamless sleep in each others arms.  
  
The End (for now) 


End file.
